Talk:Hunter Olympus
If I missed the weekend does that mean that I won't be able to use this car in offline ever? kcinshin 02:47, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Yes When the graduation weekend events were announced, they weren't very well-recieved in the Burnout community. Criterion then decided that they would scrap the graduation weekend plan and allow the Hunter Olympus and Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD to be test-driven by all players in Freeburn Online. You won't however be able to use it in single-player. Thank you for your contribution, Big Surf Island (new cars) Has anyone considered that the new skins for the Annihilator and Olympus are discovery cars? The Olympus not only has camouflage, the tires look more rugged and treaded. The supercharged engine on the Annihilator is much more visible, making it more likely that it will be a whole new model too. Here's what I've noticed in one of the Criterion videos. Smashes: 500 (unless things have changed since the video, there will be 100 smashes on Big Surf Island) Car unlocked: (new) Hunter Olympus (hopefully this means it will recieve a boost type, which the only viable one being agression. I've considered some other possibilities too) Billboards: 165 (45 extra billboards on the island) Car unlocked: (new) Annihilator (maybe we will see a speed boost conversion) or Dust Storm Super Jumps: 65 (15 extra super jumps on the island) Car unlocked: most likely the Dust Storm since it was shown with stunt boost, assuming it isn't just given when you buy the new DLC. The new Annihilator is a possible car too, but if not, the car given for the added super jumps is also unknown. KonigCCX 02:34, 18 March 2009 (UTC) The online cars are probably going offline with Big Surf cause after you leave a race and get back in them you can start their engines, so there might be B.R. Versions for the Dust Storm, Olympus, & Rai-Jin. And maybe there might be more Crabon cars with the new jumps, billboards, smashes, and Road Rules. Plus that Annihilator looks to different to be just a livery and if it's a new model it looks like a LOCKED boost vehicle. PSN: Spoil-t 03:21, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Yeap look at that, to different to be a livery. The engine is clearly bigger. PSN: Spoil-t 17:12, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Does anyone else want Big Surf Island to have new Burning Routes for the DLC cars? KBABZ 20:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) OK lets see, BRs for DLC cars Extreme Hot Rod = NO it's already to powerful. Hawker Mech = yes but add LOCKED boost in with the switching. P12 88 Special = meh maybe GT Nighthawk = idk on this one Manhattan Spirit = not to sure either Cavarly Bootlegger = nah BR Version don't seem right with "Legends" The toys = hell ya, make the BR versions small too Olympus = I think this is coming with Big Surf, want AGGRESSION Boost added Rai-Jin Turbo = I think this is coming with Big Surf, want SPEED Boost added Dust Storm = I think this is coming with Big Surf, call it the Sand Storm PSN: Spoil-t 20:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Poor Thing CG basically killed this SUV. I will only touch this Olympus for Host Locked Races now. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 11:52, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :'There's lots of cars I won't touch unless in a locked race, like most of the cars leading up to the Burnout License. Babadingldoo 18:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Host Lock idk why it was removed from the notes but both of the online vehicles can't be picked anymore when the Host Lock is on. I figure this out when the game didn't go to the Tab section anymore when I Host Locked a race plus I looked thru all the cars & only the 81 Paradise cars show. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']]'''-t''' 00:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Livery Infobox License Plate I think the License Plate stands for ParaDise Sport utility Vehicle King, don't you think? SUPERSYLUX 23:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC)